bravery vs fear (ding ding ding!)
by killavals
Summary: being brave is showing no weakness, being brave is having no fear. maya has been having nightmares ever since lokar showed up and told her his secret... only ky knows mayas secret and that she's been having nightmares can he help her through it? or will maya have to face her fears alone...
1. Chapter 1

A's note

Hey readers! I am back with a new story and before you ask I know what you're thinking why not update your other story we've been waiting forever. Well the answer is my dad made me write a story on a sheet of paper and I would've written the chapters for if u were a kairu warrior but my dad didn't let me use the computer to look at the info. Also I am now on deviantART my name is killavals88 and you can look at pics there of team hope stax or spirit and some others too like the e-teens Ekayon or random pictures I drew. Let's begin!

At the monastery

Ky and Maya both got up early for their own reasons…ky who woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, and Maya who woke up to meditate.

Maya was meditating when she sensed that someone was coming, she opened her eyes and turned around to see who it was, she expected it to be Mookie or boaddai but it was ky.

"Hey ky you're up early." Maya greeted

"Couldn't sleep so I came out here to practice." Ky responded

"Well I just got done meditating want to practice?" Maya asked

"Sure but im not going to go easy on you." Ky said playfully

"Well then I won't either." Maya replied. The two laughed for a bit and started sparring until the turned it into a challenge.

"Plasma energy blast!" ky shouted. Maya saw the attack coming right at her in did the matrix making it miss her by a millimeter. (A/n couldn't resist sorry.)

"Good shot but mines better…lightning storm!" Maya shot the attack into the sky making lightning fall from it and hitting ky. Maya was victorious in the battle and ran over to ky to help him up.

"You okay ky?" Maya asked as she offered him a hand and he gladly accepted.

"Yeah im fine never thought of that attack." Ky said.

"Well I got some secrets." Maya said.

"Like?" ky asked.

"If I told you they wouldn't be a secret ky." Maya said.

"All right want to go for round two?" ky said. All of a sudden the sky turned dark, ky and Maya knew who it was.

"How about one with a master?" lokar cackled as he appeared from the smoke

"We got to tell boaddai!" Maya shouted. The two started to run but were caught in a big energy field.

"You're not going anywhere." Lokar taunted. Maya began to call boomer on her x-com, and ky sent a distress signal to boaddai.

"Why are you here lokar?" ky asked

"Im here to check on my granddaughter and to have a chat with her." Lokar responded…ky was shocked why didn't he know this.

"Maya why didn't you tell me?" ky said

"I'll explain later. And lokar I don't want to have a chat with you and if you think im going to join you think again." Maya said

"Then I'll just have to convince you." Lokar said. As he threw and attack at the sphere Maya and ky were in shocking them.

"AHHHHH!" Maya and ky screamed in peril.

The two began to breathe heavily after the attack. Soon boaddai and boomer came and distracted lokar while ky used his inner kairu to get him and Maya out. Once ky made a hole big enough so he could get them out, they escaped. But once ky turned around to see if Maya got out safely he saw that she was still in there.

"Maya!" ky screamed

"Im okay ky go help the others…ill find a way out." Maya responded. Ky obeyed and helped the others. Once lokar saw he got out he shot an attack at the sphere making it shock Maya.

"AHHH!" Maya screamed

"Lokar stop this now!" boaddai ordered. Lokar looked at boaddai.

"You think you can stop me old man?" lokar taunted as he shot another attack this tome making Maya scream even louder and pass out. Before she passed out Maya looked at the boys with pleading eyes that said 'help me'

A's note

Sorry cliff hanger but I know how much you love them. I'll try and update tomorrow. And stuff also I was wondering if you guys would want me to write another song like I did in imposter. If you do give me a song the artist and who you want to sing it and you have to use the people in this story like ky Maya boomer Mookie boaddai or lokar and maybe some e-teens unless I make it an e-teen free story

A's note


	2. end to a life

A's note

im back again I really need to stop saying that. any who I wasn't going to update today but I couldn't resist. If you want a song for any person in this story have a duet or just one person so far I got one from hoplessromantic4ever its called: just a kiss by lady antebellum. I think I spelled that right...anyways here's chapter 2

still at the monastery

last time on redakai(not going to do it just read previous chapter. XD)

"Maya!" Ky screamed "what did you do to her lokar!"

"me? I did nothing she just getting some rest." lokar mocked

"you'll pay for that! Platinum fire blade!" Ky shouted. The attack hit lokar but it didn't damage him as much

"you'll be the one who is going to pay..."lokar said as he sent an attack at Ky boomer and Boaddai knocking them into the ground. Maya suddenly gained consciousness. Then focused all of her inner kairu making a hole big enough so she could escape...lokar laughed at the boys and soon Maya looked back and saw Ky boomer and Boaddai on the ground.

"Ky boomer master b!" Maya shouted and ran to their side. Lokar noticed and blasted her with an attack making her fall to the ground and lokar walked over.

"their dead."lokar said. Mayas eyes suddenly filled up with tears and chose not to believe them.

"n-no t-their not." Maya said shakily

"believe it Maya you have no one else just like I vanquished your parents." lokar says. Maya then looks at Ky Boaddai and boomer...everyone she loved is gone...

"your lying!" Maya protested and suddenly filled up with rage and blasted lokar with one of her attacks ,lokar was hit but again wasn't damaged easily.

"i will kill you just like your friends Maya! Join me and ill spare your life." lokar said.

"no I will not join you lokar you are a monster!"Maya said as she through another attack but lokar dodged it.

"fine." lokar mumbled." and blasted a series of attacks at Maya making her stumble back next to a wall. Lokar fired more this time scratching up Maya all over. Maya looked at her arms and they were scratched up and bleeding an so were her legs and body. So she also new her face was too. Lokar blasted another at Maya making her fly into the wall.

"stop!" Maya screamed.

"stop? Have you made up your mind to join me?" lokar said.

Maya closed her eyes in defeat."never" she mumbled accepting her fate.

"so be it." lokar responded and hit Maya with another attack making her fall to the ground. Lokar laughed and left.

Suddenly Ky got up along with Boaddai and boomer.

"w-wheres Maya?" boomer asked.

"Maya!" Ky yelled. He quickly ran over to Maya who's body was scratched up and picked her up...Once he picked her up he saw the giant dent in the wall that Maya was near and new exactly what happened and that Mayas body was limp witch meant that she was something he hoped she wasn't.

"is she okay?" boomer asked running over to Ky.

"i-i don't know." Ky replied on the verge of tears.

"i always feared this day would happen and I thought I could prevent it by keeping her safe." Boaddai said on the verge of tears as well.

"its okay master b its nobody's fault its just lokars." boomer said crying a bit

"boomer your right but we cant just stand here and do nothing we gotta help Maya and punish lokar for what he's done." Ky added also crying. Silence struck apoun the three and Ky walked Maya back to the x-scaper.

A's note

sorry I know cliffhanger sorry. Im gonna cry! Sobs* will Maya survive or will she...(u know)? Is lokar going down? YES! will Ky and Maya fall for each other? I don't know and stop asking these question!


	3. a life

A's note

Hola! Now I know you guys have been waiting patiently for me to update…but I usually update once or twice a week so ill update today and possibly on next Tuesday the possibly next Saturday and then Sunday so its most likely between one and three. :]

At the monastery no ones pov

Ky carried Maya to the x-scaper one arm was dangling on the right and the other was on her body. Ky cried as he walked with Maya in his arms feeling bad for himself for not protecting her when she needed it but he felt mostly angry because he didn't know that Maya was Lokars granddaughter it stung him a lot not knowing what she was going through or how afraid she was. He soon made his way up the steps to the x-scaper when he saw Mookie running around with scissors, at this he gave a slight chuckle. He made his way to Mayas room and sent her down on her bed and kneeled down next to her. Soon boomer came with the bandages.

"You okay bro?" boomer asked

"Yeah im fine but Maya has a secret that I learned through lokar and im not sure if it's the truth or a lie." Ky said.

"What is it?" boomer asked curiously

"I…I shouldn't say it's not my secret to tell." Ky responded.

"It's okay ky you don't have to tell me let's just put the wraps around Maya where she got wounded." Boomer replied. Ky took a roll and gently raised Mayas left arm and began to wrap it to stop the bleeding, boomer did the same with the right and then they put the bandages where she was cut on the face and wrapped her left leg.

"You think this should do it?" ky asked.

"I think so you need anything?" boomer replied.

"Yeah just some time alone." Ky said

"Okay ky." Boomer said and left. Ky began to cry over Mayas body.

"Maya I…I love you and im sorry for not being there to protect you when you got hurt." Ky uttered. Maya smiled she couldn't see him or move a muscle but she could hear him and she knew that deep down inside her that she loved him to.

"hey ky master boaddai wants to talk to you." Boomer said entering the room. Ky nodded and left with boomer at his side.

Boaddai and ky were talking about the incident that lokar had caused earlier that day and ky could help but feel angry that lokar did this hurt Maya but mostly because boaddai didn't tell him that Maya and lokar where related…

"Is it true?"ky asked

"Is what true?"Boaddai responded

"Master Boaddai you know that Maya is Lokars granddaughter and you can't even tell her who her family is." Ky responded in a mad tone.

Boaddai sighed." It is true but I only did it to protect her and the redakai voted that we must keep it a secret." Boaddai said.

"Master b you can't hide Maya from her life. She's related to lokar, so what? You cant keep her away from knowing who she is." Ky protested.

"ky you don't understand." Boaddai replied in a calming voice.

"You can't hide it from her her whole life she must know her path and her family her destiny." Ky said in a low tone.

"Mayas past is a hard one to tell but if you wish to know I'll tell you of her origins." Boaddai replies.

"Please master b I must know and Maya should too." Ky replied.

"Very well." Boaddai replied and he began to tell Mayas past.

~Flash back~

A's note

Sorry have to get off ill do the past thing later ok? Bye!


	4. a life part 2

A's note

Updating twice cause I had to go. :]

Flash back~

A woman ran through the forest with fear in her eyes. She was holding something but that something was a baby.

"Get back her daughter! The child is mine!" A voice shouted. The woman kept running and never looked back. She couldn't let this child be raised by an evil master mind she would go to a place where the sun shined where he daughter would grow up in a happy life. The man was getting closer, she had no choice but to give up her child. Not mother should have to give up her child because some one is evil and wants her. The baby began to cry. The woman smiled at her child and gave her a toy to play with. The child played with the toy and soon fell asleep.

"Don't worry you be safe here darling." The woman said as she came closer to the monastery and a old friend of her fathers she liked to think of him as a uncle. She put down the baby leaving a note.

" I love you maya please be careful you'll like it here more than you would've expected." The woman said. She left in tears knowing she would never see her beautiful daughter again. She ran away from the monastery gates and a man opened it and saw the child he gladly picked her up and smiled he knew who's child this was and vowed not to let her fall into enemy hands. He looked up and saw a woman with blue hair and he nodded saying he'll take care of her.

" laënna!" The voice shouted as it appeared from the shadows. The woman ran quickly but a hand grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into a tree. "Where is the child?" The man asked angry

"She's not your she's my daughter lokar!" Laënna shouted.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone! I am your father!" Lokar roared

"No your not your a monster!" Laënna said

"So be it. Tell me where maya is and I'll let you live." Lokar offered.

"Never!" Laënna said accepting her fate. (A/n sound familiar?)

"Fine then when i find her I will rip her out of the hands of who holds her." Lokar said

"You'll never get away with it loka as long as I'm around." Laënna said.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you."lokar said and blasted his only child with an attack making her disappear. "The on,y one she would give her to is..." lokar said to himself and knew right away of who had her...boaddai. "I'll get her soon old friend" lokar said and with that he left.

A's note okay this is a flash back and boaddai is telling the story except fir the daiolaug and laënnas death. Witch he does not know of yet...


	5. awakening

A's note

hello people! I know I was supposed to update a few days ago but I had family over. And I am sorry for not pming my friends as much, sadly I've been narrowed down to three hours a day. :( apparently my parents say I am on the internet too much. And this is a warning to all of those who love(not like) my stories. I will not be on fanfiction nor updating as fast as I used to be soccer starts up soon and it may affect my updating and school starts in two weeks. And one more thing I put up a new name and summary for this story. Enjoy!

In Mayas room~

Maya was still out from the recent attack...but instead of seeing black she was having a nightmare.

Mayas POV and nightmare~

I was running, running from a darkness. It shouted at me calling me to join it. I knew exactly who it was...lokar but when I turned around to see who it was it was none other than my self.

"whats the matter Maya to afraid to fight." the evil me sneered.

" I'm never afraid." I argued.

"oh come on stop it with the act you know your just a scared little girl running from the future of her self." my opposite's eyes turned purple just like when I turned evil a year ago.

"I-I'm nothing like you!" I shouted.

"that shadow kairu in you wants to have fun and you cant put it to waste it an energy that is miss understood." the other me said.

"your type of fun will kill innocent people and the shadow kairu in me will not take control." I protested. my evil self jumped at me and my nightmare faded away.

After the nightmare~

authors POV

Mayas left hand suddenly began to twitch ,She was trying to wake up. Ky and boomer walked by her room to see if she was okay and saw her flinching. The boys ran over to her and began to shake her.

"Maya Maya! Wake up!" Ky shouted. Mayas eyes suddenly opened. The boys stopped shaking her and looked at her eyes they were full of fear. "Maya are you okay?" Ky asked.

"I-I think so." Maya stuttered.

"you sure? You look kinda frazzled." boomer said.

"I'm sure boomer. How long have I been out?" Maya asked

"about a day." Ky answered.

"a day?" Maya said surprised.

"yeah lokar really hurt you." boomer replied.

"well that explains most of it." Maya said and smiled.

"why was lokar here anyways?" Ky asked.

"i don't know but he told me that you guys were dead when I got free and I started to fight back and he also told me that he killed My family." Maya replied as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"its okay My were not dead...injured a bit but were alive and I'm sorry for what lokar did." Ky said as he put a hand on Mayas shoulder and smiled at her."

"but why would he kill your parents?" boomer asked now curious.

"cause lokar is my grandfather boomer." Maya replied now crying. Boomer was shocked at what Maya just said but chose not to respond.

"hey boom can I talk to Maya alone please." Ky asked. Boomer nodded and left the room.

"Maya I know about your past after Boaddai told me and I want to tell you it." Ky said and began to tell Maya about her past.( A/N read ch 4 if u want to read her past) Once he was done Maya smiled at him and hugged him. Ky blushed a little and so did Maya.

"Ky are you okay about what happened a day ago when lokar told you I was his granddaughter?" Maya asked.

"I-I'm fine Maya." Ky said now looking at the ground showing he was not okay.

"Ky I cant tell your not okay with it I'm sorry you had to hear it through him." Maya apologized.

"Don't apologize Maya it want your fault." Ky said.

"No it is my fault I should have told you before this happened but I was scared I thought you would reject me thinking I was evil." Maya said and lowered her head not wanting to make eye contact with Ky.

"Maya we would never do that your nothing like him you were raised by Boaddai not by lokar." Ky said. Maya lifted her head and looked into his sapphire blue eyes that looked like the pure kairu they were hunting it always seemed to calm her down.

"thanks Ky." Maya said and smiled.

"no problem My you need anything?" Ky asked.

"some food and water but ill get that my self." Maya said and got up.

"you sure that's a good idea? Your injuries are still healing." Ky said.

"I'm sure Ky." Maya said and began to walk out of her room to go eat.

An hour later~

Maya finished eating and meditating and went back to her room...it was getting late and she knew she needed to rest and get back to full strength. But something made her feel uneasy the nightmare she had...was it a vision? Or was it just a dream.

"i hope I don't have anymore of those freaky dreams." Maya mumbled and went to sleep. Once she fell asleep she was having another nightmare.

Mayas POV & nightmare~

I was in a forest... I could sense someone was near but it wasn't Boomer Mookie or master Boaddai...it was Ky. I ran towards him. Once I found him he was hurt badly and on the ground.

"no one can save you now." a woman said. She sounded just like me, turns out it was my evil self from my other nightmare.

"m-Maya please stop." Ky said.

"No! You and Boaddai kept me locked up from my future my real life. My life is with master lokar my real family." my evil self shouted.

"y-your wrong Maya t-this isn't the real you, you belong with us your true family your home." Ky said and passed out.

"no Ky your wrong and if you thought I ever loved you your sadly mistaken." my evil self said and my dream faded away as I woke up screaming...

after the nightmare & Mayas POV

I woke up scared and began to think of what just happened. 'kys just a friend right' I thought...

A's note

getting kicked off again. And long chapter I know but I started it yesterday and got kicked off so I hope u enjoyed this chapter and please send in a song if u want any character(s) to sing it .


	6. comforting

A's note

**hello readers I know I just updated yesterday and stuff but what ever. And if noticed some changes in my writing like the bold print I am writing in now as I type and the line under pov setting etc... well I am now figuring out my computer thingy (I like to say thingy a lot) and changing also. Still accepting songs and stuff and feel free to review I love reviews ****a lot**** and if u think I need improvements on things tell me I like requests as well. Now on with the show!**

night time Mayas room & Mayas POV~

I breathed heavily after the nightmare I just had. I heard foots steps out side of my room. Fearing the worst would happen the door opened and a figure walked through...it was Ky and he had a worried expression on his face.

"um is everything okay Maya? I heard you screaming so I thought you were in trouble." Ky asked.

"I'm fine Ky just a nightmare that's all." I responded.

"what was it about?" Ky said sitting next to me on my bed trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and lowered my head.

"Maya you can tell me maybe I can help or something." Ky replied. Maya sighed and began to tell him her nightmare...

"I was in a forest with only a little light in it and I sensed somebody was near it wasn't Boaddai boomer or Mookie it was you. And when I came to an opening somebody else was their me my evil self. And you were hurt really bad you fell unconscious and my evil form left." I said and a small tear came from my eye luckily Ky didn't see it.

Ky's POV~

at first I didn't know how to respond to it, it was just a nightmare but once in a while I could hear Maya screaming in her sleep I knew she has been having nightmares every now and then but this scream sounded like she was being strangled or worse. So I had to ask if she was okay...

"I'm sure it was just a dream Maya and don't worry none of us will let you turn evil and we'll all be safe no ones gonna get hurt." I said trying to help Maya.

"thanks Ky but it happens a lot,sometimes I don't sleep cause I don't want to see myself joining lokar or hurting any of you, lokar haunts my dreams he's always after me never giving up to try and get me to join him." Maya replied

"how long has it been like this?" I asked.

"ever since the tournament a year ago." Maya replied.

"that's when he told you that he was your grandfather?" I said surprised at how long shes been holding it in.

"yes that's why I acted so...weird that day." Maya said and began to cry, I held her close to me trying to say that everything was going to be okay and she leaned her head on my shoulder. A silence fell upon us and I realized that she fell asleep. I lied her down on her bed and put her blankets over her and smiled...'she looks so cute when shes asleep.' I thought and walked out the door. (**A/N sorry couldnt resist but good kya part right?) **

**A's note~**

**okay short chapter I know but im going to the movies going to see star trek into darkness I know im late but I don't really want to see it but my dad does so I don't really have a say in what we go see. bye**


	7. braver vs fear

A's note~

Hello readers! Im back! Sorry my schedule has been messed up a whole bunch! I did learn a new song on the piano though! But I am here so no worries! Disclaimer: I do not own redakai nor do I own the characters I may put in some new attacks but they could be cards I don't know but I may own some but u are free to use them all if u like! Also feel free to review take your time. I'd like to know how I do on my stories and if you have any request for songs or an idea for the story. And I almost forgot…almost school starts next week for me on Thursday and soon soccer will too I may be on here or updating not as much as I used to just a heads up again. :]

In the x-scaper~

It was now morning and everyone was awake but Maya want there.

"Hey ky have you seen Maya?" boomer asked.

"Yeah I saw her before you woke up she said she was going on a walk." Ky replied

"Oh…did you hear screams last night or is me?" boomer said.

"Maya had a nightmare last night it's been going on for a while but more often since lokar had his 'visit'." Ky answered.

"But why is he always messing with her? I know he's her grandfather but why?" boomer asked.

"When will you stop asking questions boomer?." Ky joked. "And the answer is because lokar thinks he can become stronger with Maya on his side she more powerful than all of us…almost." Ky continued and decided to joke a bit more and let his ego get the best of him.

"Hey if Maya wasn't being controlled then she would've beaten you." Boomer argued. Maya suddenly walked in and breathing heavily.

"Um, you okay Maya?" ky asked starring at her.

"He…he's here." Maya said and passed out.

"Maya!" ky shouted and caught Maya before she hit the ground.

"Is she okay!? And who's here?" boomer asked and the x-scaper door blasted open.

"Where are you granddaughter?" lokar asked as if he were playing hide and seek. And he walked into the main room of the x-scaper… Mayas eyes opened and she got up quickly and out of ky's arms.

"what wrong Maya why are you afraid?" ky asked. Maya stepped back frightened than ever before.

"I can answer that." Boaddai stated as he entered the room as well. "She's been hit with Lokars void and nightmare." He continued.

"You have nothing to do with this boaddai! As well as you two this is between me and Maya." Lokar said and stepped forward.

As if the affects wore Maya stepped forward and got into battle stance. "Fine kairu showdown!" she said.

"What!? Maya you can't be serious! Your still healing!" ky shouted.

"ky I don't care im not a scared little kid and im willing to take the risk if I get hurt anymore." Maya replied.

"Touching…almost but showdown accepted." Lokar said and he and Maya disappeared.

"wh-where did she go?" boomer asked.

"I have an idea." Ky said and boomer started the ship and flew to Lokars lair…

At Lokars lair~

Maya and lokar were battling. Multiple explosions were made from the attacks. And smoke blinded the two as two of their attacks collided.

"Vamperic nightmare!" lokar shouted. With Maya still blind the attack hit her making her loose more kairu.

Mayas POV~

I was losing a battle against the dark master…my grandfather. But I wasn't going to lose I knew I have shadow kairu in me but it messes me up a lot and I don't want to lose control or hurt my friends so I did the unexpected…used my inner kairu to make me stronger.

"I won't lose lokar!" I shouted. And a blue aura surrounded me. And the smoke cleared, I could see lokar with a red aura around him.

"This ends now." Lokar said and through a series of attacks at me. Luckily I dodged in time and through my attacks at him.

"Maya!" boomer shouted. I looked up and saw my friends.

Lokar pressed a button and the hiverax came and repelled my friends. And he pressed another summoning the radikor and the imperiaz.

"What's wrong lokar to afraid to fight alone?" I mocked but soon regretted it as another attack flew towards me and I raised my hand and the attack disappeared. 'trust your instincts Maya' I heard Boaddai's voice tell me. ' I will master." I thought

"Platinum harrier!" I shouted but something was different…instead of platinum terrier I turned into platinum dark root. "w-what?" I asked myself.

"Looks like your mind tells you other things Maya." Lokar taughnted.

"No matter I just got to turn back to normal." I said and green light surrounded me and I turned back into human form but my eyes where purple instead of the amber color.

A's note

Sorry im going to stop here. Kind of a cliff hanger but my fingers don't want to type and I feel super lazy right now bit I will update on Tuesday…hopefully. And my fingers will obey me! But heh yeah um review I guess and I hope you enjoyed.

REMINDER:

I love reviews and tell me how I did and song request so far I have 1 and that is from hopelessromantic4life which is just a kiss by lady antebellum so vote or request I need more than 1 and if there's not then I won't do it and you'll probably make hopelessromantic mad! And I don't like it when my friends are mad and I'll let her make you pay!


	8. bravery

A's note

Im back again I have an hour to type so it may be short and it could be the last chapter. And if anything is spelled wrong do get all mad at me it's not my fault my fingers are going crazy!

In Lokars lair~

Maya was still fighting on her inner kairu was almost drained.

"I won't lose." Maya repeated.

"You will granddaughter and when you do you will end up just like your parents." Lokar cackled.

"You may have killed my parents but you won't do the same to me." Maya said as she was catching her breath.

"I will granddaughter and you will be no more." Lokar replied and fired another series of attacks.

"You won't! There may be evil in my blood because you're my grandfather but im not evil I was raised by none other than master boaddai and the redakai I is NOTHING! LIKE YOU!" Maya shouted.

"Good speech granddaughter almost touching…almost, vamperic night mare!" lokar shouted and through the attack at Maya. The attack hit Maya dead on but something in her snapped she was surrounded by an even bigger blue like aura kairu surged through her and she fired an attack at lokar that killed him and his e-teens that where in the lair.

Outside of Lokars lair & kys POV~

We won the battle against the hiverax and smoke came through the doors and openings as the triplets disappeared. I hear coughing I knew it was Maya but she was breathing heavily and wheezing badly. She walked out of the smoke and I ran up to her she wobbled slightly and fell forward.

"ky…" she said and passed out. I caught her in a hug. Her head laid on my chest and my arms around her waist. All of a sudden a purple aura surrounded but it wasn't an aura it was shadow kairu. It lifted away from her body just like when we would collect kairu from a relic and faded away into the air.

"Your safe now Maya it's over." I whispered into her ear. She stood up and opened her eyes they wear purple but it faded away and turned back into the amber color they always where and smiled.

"Thanks ky for believing in me ky." She replied and hugged me tightly.

"No problem Maya we've will always be there for you no matter what." I said. "I love you Maya." I continued. I was even surprised at what I said but her just being their made it slip out of my mouth.

"I love you too ky." My replied with a chuckle. Wait what is she going to do? Am I in trouble!? She grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me and I returned the kiss back…

A's note~

Yay! I finished! Sadly I have ran out of ideas I have one left but im not so sure about it yet… but anyways this is the end. Did u like it? Come on you loved it! I think I am getting better at the kya stuff I don't know. Well here is the song!

song: just a kiss by lady antebellum

who chose it: hoplessromantic4life

singers: Ky and maya

writer:me of course!

here we go!

(back groung music)

maya: lyin' here with you so close to me, its hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile,

ky: ive never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when im holding you in my arms,

ky and maya: but we dont need to rush this, lets just take it slow, just a kiss on your lips in the moon light, just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright, no i dont wanna mess this thing up, no i dont wanna push so far, just a shout it the dark that you just might, be the one ive been waiting for my whole life, so baby im all right, with just a kiss good night,

(back ground music)

maya: i know if we give this a little time

ky and maya" it'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find,

maya: no its never felt so real,

ky: no its never felt(ky and maya) so right,

ky and maya: but we dont need to rush this, lets just take it slow, just a kiss on your lips in the moon light, just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright, no i dont wanna mess this thing up, no i dont wanna push so far, just a shout it the dark that you just might, be the one ive been waiting for my whole life, so baby im all right, with just a kiss good night, no i dont want to say goodnight,

ky: i know its time to leave

ky and maya: but youll be in my dreams,

ky:tonight

Maya: tonight

ky and Maya: tonight, but we dont need to rush this, lets just take it slow, just a kiss on your lips in the moon light, just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright, no i dont wanna mess this thing up, no i dont wanna push so far, just a shout it the dark that you just might, be the one ive been waiting for my whole life,

ky: so baby im all right.

ky and Maya: ohhhh oh ohhhh,

Maya: lets do this right

ky and Maya: with just a kiss goodnight

Maya: with a kiss goodnight

ky: kiss goodnight


End file.
